


Hell Won't Take You Back

by OrionSykes



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionSykes/pseuds/OrionSykes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a reprobate at least, satanic at most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lacerated Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.N: This is written to time setting of after the Chairman Elections and before the Dark Continent Arc.

   Kurapika had not fully grasped the unfortunate predicament he was brought into. As his eyes slowly greeted dim light, the stench of decaying humidity overwhelmed him. How did he get here and most importantly, who brought him here? He panicked upon finding his hands restrained above his head, his entire body constricted by chains. As his senses tried to comprehend his surroundings, the phenomenon itself, unfolded his presence:  _Chrollo Lucifer_. Upon noticing that the boy was awake, the man unsheathed his Benz knife. Kurapika flinched in horror as he sensed the poison upon what mischievously glided above his skin. Meticulously maneuvered to slit through the layers, however the blade itself barely touching. The sound of garments that fell onto the floor whispered through the silence that follows– _humiliation_.

The boy restrained himself, for he knew how one is driven reckless. He never felt so usurped, yet a fragile sense of fortitude swept onto him. The boy was indeed a naturally composed individual. To spew obscenities he regarded futile, and so he put in mind to abstain from profanity. Tactically, Kurapika adjusted his manner accordingly compliant. The boy wore his expression tame, but his eyes betrayed his façade.  _"You seem barely composed."_  the man remarked. Lucifer's gaze darted upon the slender frame of his chest, his eyes hardly hinting any intention. However, the man perused patiently for a particular flare of scarlet, although the boy was well concealed. The silence resonated the horrifying tension between them. A thousand nuances of malice were exchanged. Lucifer swept his hair aside, as he untied the bandages that hid his repulsive tattoo. The man let his hair down, slightly combing it with his fingers as he eyed the boy. Kurapika in return, eyed his every movement cautiously. Pertinence awaits for fatal proximity: enough to rip his captor's jugular, dismantling his artery. It was hardly a plan, but the options were hardly close to any, the boy thought.

Lucifer shriveled a yellow napkin from his side pocket. He had retained the cloth to its original size, unveiling objects that would prove unpractical in its original size. This practicality allowed him to shrink objects, including the flask he held in hand. Scarlet eyes. _" It would be a shame to simply dispose of it."_  the man unsealed the flask and to the kurta's terror, dipped his hands nonchalantly into the flask. _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_  Kurapika horrified upon the sight of his careless handling. Lucifer proceeded to scoop the floating pair in a swift motion. Ignoring Kurapika's tantrum, he held it to his eyes, as if it were a prized amethyst.  _"Such a shame that it is damaged from the last infiltration raid. You know, you were there, remember?"_  The boy shuddered at this horrendous premonition he had. _That he could._ _That he would.-_

_"I dislike damaged goods."_

A splattered drop of red tint landed on Kurapika's trembling cheek. The grotesque sound of a popping eyeball. His heart sunk a few crevices than it already had, how a pair was brutally destroyed on a whim. "The linings are opaque white at most, albeit tints of dark crimson. Interesting enough, the color is only slightly different from a dark corpse's." Lucifer commented so casually, so blatantly disregardful that Kurapika felt the color of his crimson, unconsciously rose to his eyes.  _"LUCIFER!"_  his murderous screams echoed, the violent rattle of his restraints corresponded in harmony. With subtle regard to his tantrum however, Lucifer plainly discarded the lumps of what is left from his hands unto the floor. Flicked it off his fingers, like it was rotten fish. Kurapika never felt his wrath blared in such propensity that his field of vision immediately transformed flaring red. But when Lucifer gazed upon him, it silenced him instantaneously, causing the boy to held back. Shattering regret swept throughout him: Kurapika came to the realization that Lucifer was anticipating, the very moment his self-control run amok, to gouge the very last for his shrewd collection. And he deliberately forced upon himself composure, but he has no time, no time. Lucifer swung his hand in a remarkable speed towards Kurapika's face.  _This is it_ , the boy had thought.

Pain. He felt Lucifer's fingers flick his eyelids open.  _"You wear contacts."_  the man commented as he painfully scraped both lenses from Kurapika's irises. He forgot. The boy forgot that he wore contacts to conceal his scarlet. It was so close. Too close. When their eyes met, Kurapika saw a trickle of malice twinkling in his eyes. It made him shudder, as if death was to grip him any second. The boy sensed that whatever heinous intentions that man harbored was going to prove beyond despicable. Without warning, Lucifer landed his fingers on his neck, proceeded slowly to his chest, leaving painfully grated nail marks. It felt like fire, the pain caused him to jerk his head upwards. Upon the opportunity, Lucifer planted painful nips on the shivers of his neck, causing Kurapika to hiss in utter disgust. Spontaneously, the boy launched himself to rip the man's jugular -only to be met with a hand upon his own neck. Lucifer's grip intensified, causing Kurapika's pupils to dilate in response to the violent constriction, weakened by a disabled passage for air. The boy was sure he was going to die smothered as he felt blood trickling from the man's nails.

Amidst his loss of consciousness, Lucifer loosened his grip abruptly. The very moment Kurapika gasped for air, his passage was greeted with fingers that shoved forcefully onto his throat. His voice was painfully muffled as Lucifer's fingers scrambled onto his linings. Instinctively the boy jaws gritted a stance to bite back, only to be countered by Lucifer driving his fingers directly to his tonsils, causing his jaws to fly open in gaping pain. More so, he drove his sharp nails straight up the boy's throat, not ceasing in intensity. Right when the boy's gag reflex is about to betray his insides, Lucifer withdrew his fingers. He spun them, savoring a taste from his unscathed exploration The boy coughed, trying to withhold the nausea accumulating within him. The taste of iron on the back of his throat, a ragged voice, his breathing shallow. Then, Lucifer withdrew from his pocket, something similar to that of a shard, dripping with condensation. Kurapika was horrified upon his blurred vision, for it resembled shrapnel. The man swirled his tounge upon the condensation, water dripping down his jawline as he did. The kurta came to realize that it was an ice shard: noticeably wide in the blunt, alarmingly larger than the fingers that had just trespassed his mouth. Lucifer took a step closer, then whispered upon the boys ears, words that will remain unknown to anyone but the two. The boy's eyebrows narrowed in utter repulsion. Lucifer responded the boy's reaction by caressing his hair, gently massaging his scalp. Trails from his lips nurtured his neck, followed by planted bits of questionable affection. Kurapika's expression grew even more repugnant. He can feel the man's disgusting lips contaminating his bare neck, planting nip-bruises here and there. Then as Lucifer's lips barely grazed his, Kurapika ferociously bit his, and the man's lips bled in succession. The man licked his lips in amusement, giving a slight distance from the enraged boy glaring at him, as If the boy was warning him to dare try. But Lucifer slowly leaned over to kiss his lips and Kurapika was all the more willing to nip him again.

Suddenly, Kurapika jerked upwards, his feet thrashing in every direction. As the chains restrained him from landing a kick, Lucifer pressed his weight against the squirming boy. Kurapika felt something lunged from beneath him, inside him. It took him in surprise as his defense was wide open, inviting Lucifer to melt his lips. Kurapika was so swept that he could barely reason. Is it his member? But it was too cold to be his member. He felt Lucifer's fingers prodding further pass his walls, pushing something through. Kurapika screamed in pain. _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_  He could feel water dripping out between his thighs from a numbing coldness invading inside him. Lucifer drove it deeper and deeper as he fingered through. The pain was so ridiculous yet numbing that it rendered him senseless. Kurapika tried to make the words but screams and incomprehensible words came about instead. Upon completing his plea, Lucifer would intentionally drove his fingers forward, his nails curling deeper. The poor boy's squirms were echoing harmonically with the frequent intervals of his screaming. Curious as to what Kurapika is trying to say, Lucifer relaxed his fingers after a few thrusts. _"Take it out! STOP IT!"_  The blonde finally screamed, trying to shook him off. Not complying, Lucifer grabbed a handful of the boy's hair, yanked it back so violently that Kurapika thought his hair would fall off. The boy could feel Lucifer's bare jaws grazing his skin, his lips nothing short of lustful. The thought that Lucifer is close enough to rip his throat any second, paralyzed him. The torcher from those fingers, now three of them inside, was not only invasively tearing him, but utterly paralyzing. Kurapika bit down his own lip, and what bled trickled, hardly comparable to the intense pain between his thighs. Lucifer's hand heightened the grip on the blonde's locks, almost lifting him above the ground. The man drove his fingers even more, plunging obtrusively deeper. Additionally, the wetness from the ice eased the tightness that his fingers have to pass. Screams of his victim echoed throughout the vicinity. Finally, Lucifer decided to lax his grip.

" _No more... Please no more."_  Kurapika begged in a ragged voice.  _"Say it again."_  Lucifer yanked his hair.  _"Please stop."_ the boy begged relentlessly.  _"Say it."_  Lucifer commanded, his fingers curling inside.  _"AAH- STOP IT! "_ , the blonde exclaimed cringing.  _"Stop what?_ ", teased the man. _"Please sto-"_  Lucifer suddenly spread his fingers inside, widening a painful gap, causing Kurapika to gape.  _"TAKE IT OUT!"_ , the boy shouted. Lucifer curled his lips, playing between lines of naught,  _"Take what?"_  With whatever left of his dignity, Kurapika begged not to comply -  _"FUCK YOU!"_  The man rewarded the little rebel by releasing his grip from the blonde's locks. Within his swift reach, he licked the trickle of blood on the boy's neck. Kurapika shuddered at the thought of the man's tounge contaminating his skin. Lucifer then proceeded by inching up his fingers bit by bit, fishing groans from the boy. _"Why me..?"_ Kurapika let out a weak mumble. His captor remained silent.  _"Why are you even doing this, with ME...?!"_  Lucifer didn't find his bewilderment amusing enough to respond to, instead continued prodding his fingers. _"Besides, we're both men-"_  Unamused by the statement, Lucifer drove his fingers, causing an intense elevated friction. Kurapika swung his head sideways, gritting his teeth in pain. As If understanding Lucifer's preference towards a more interesting argument, the boy retorted, _"I thought demons aren't attracted to humans."_ The man paused and pulled out his fingers. Kurapika arched his back in relief, regaining breath. Perhaps Lucifer is piqued upon hearing his name taken upon literally. _"Go on.",_  remarked the man. Kurapika snapped.

 _"Go on...?! You fucking reprobate, inbreed of a deviant!"_  the Kurta spat on him, upon losing composure.  _"You're beyond despicable, Lucifer! Multitudes ahead from satan! So damned you are that hell won't even miss you!"_  Kurapika berated in spite.  _"I'll take that as a compliment."_  Lucifer casually dismissed him as he wiped off disgrace from his cheek _. "Aren't humans exceedingly capable to be as noble as celestial beings? And at the same time, the very same vermins that are disturbingly capable of stooping low beyond imaginable? It is believed upon that satan is placed at the utmost bottom of the hierarchy. According to your argument, I might as well have sank onto the inferno strata. Not that it is a very bad place, compared to yours."_ , the man retorted, who had also just cleverly summarized the vitruvian philosophy. The boy gritted his teeth at the man's ridicule. "So why didn't you dispose of me, Lucifer?" Kurapika demanded an answer. Lucifer curled a grotesque expression, _"As the devil his sins. Isn't lust one of the vices?"_  The boy was extremely perplexed at the statement, particularly whatever the nonsense the man was spewing next:  _"The stretching should suffice.."_  Lucifer added, as he poked his fingers at the boy's entrance.  _"Suffice for what...?!"_  the boy asked in horror. Lucifer lifted his brow, _"Are you so blunt? Or is it the fact that you simply do not want to know?"_  The man proceeded to answer the boy's bewildered gaze,  _"You are awfully chaste."_ Kurapika averted his gaze, hissed at the man's sarcasm.  _"Don't bite."_  the man whispered upon grazing his lips to the boy's. The chains rattled as the boy jerked from Lucifer's sharp nip, causing Kurapika's lips to bleed.  _"Goddammit! Why don't you just get it over with!"_  Kurapika exclaimed in frustration. _"Oh don't worry, I will. You seem so eager, do you want it that badly?_ " the man questioned playfully.  _"What the hell- Just dispose of me already!_ _"_  the boy pleaded for his dignity.

 _"Now why would I do that?"_  the man answered. The boy was taken aback at his reply, for being alive also meant that what could happen remains possibly worse -than death.  _"Goods fetch exorbitant prices, but not necessarily the best use of it's value."_  Lucifer added. _"A sole survivor of the Kurta clan. I predict your worth prized at least a billion and a half jennies at starting bid. I hardly care what kind of perverts would get their hands on you, the same goes with all i have sold, no?"_  Kurapika felt the panic rose from within him as he averted his gaze. Noticing the boy's blank eyes, Lucifer corrected his chin, so that the boy's eyes met his. _"I have news for you."_  Lucifer stated.  _"One of us decided to play doctor."_  he added, snapping his fingers.  _"Bonolenov."_  the man called upon order, followed by an entering figure, dragging what looks like a dead corpse.

_"Remember your fellow, the chairman nominee?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Extra Shenanigans]  
> Vitruvian philosophy::the vitruvian man is not only very famous for it's anatomical depiction. It answered an ancient problem of the same area in a circle of square, cancelled due to the nature of pi, the radius drawn from the bellybutton of human can depict the area amazingly. Meanwhile at the same age, the vitruvian man symbolized the philosophy of man as the center of the universe. Able to sunk low as animals, yet at the same time to be as noble as angels. Humans can place itself anywhere among the hierarchy, except, arguably, the Logos, the omniscient being we know as God. It is only a simple explanation, but search more If you would like. Hail Da Vinci.
> 
> Please review if you may, it is a delight for every writer.


	2. Fresh Like Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ["I have news for you." Lucifer stated."One of us decided to play doctor." he added, snapping his fingers."Benolenov." the man said upon order, followed by an entering figure, dragging what looks like a dead corpse."Remember your fellow, the chairman nominee?"]

["I have news for you." Lucifer stated."One of us decided to play doctor." he added, snapping his fingers."Benolenov." the man said upon order, followed by an entering figure, dragging what looks like a dead corpse."Remember your fellow, the chairman nominee?"]

Kurapika froze upon the sight of the limp body, messily splayed on the floor. It looked awfully like Leorio, his signature tux thoroughly tattered, the cracked glass of his watch. How horrifyingly congruent the corpse overlapped the image of his friend in his mind. Kurapika scanned for signs of movement, or even a lifting puff on his chest, a flicker of his nostrils. Kurapika's sight never felt so sharp, but not a single motion came to life. The motion is barren.

_"LEORIO!"_  the boy called out frantically, repeatedly. But the body remained still.  _"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM...?!"_  the boy questioned loudly, greatly distressed.  _"Leave him there."_ Lucifer signaled Benolenov to leave. Kurapika tried to gather bits of his remaining reasoning ,straightening his composure. Layer upon layer:  _the Yorkshin incident, how Genei Ryodan successfully duplicated a dozen corpses of themselves, sufficiently deceived the mafia. He came to a conclusion of how menial it is for them to materialize a single corpse-_   _"How do I know it's HIM?_   _Why should I comply upon a dead corpse...?!"_  Kurapika questioned in menace. " _How apt."_  the man commented, then added;  _"Would you rather verify it yourself with gyou?"_

Kurapika staggered at the confidence in his voice.  _"Don't bluff with me...!"_  the boys voice came out, but it wasn't as bold as he intended. Instead, he found himself cringing at the idea of confirmation.  _"Believe what you want. The question is, do you want to know?"_  the man said. Then it hit him.  _I don't want to know._  Kurapika felt his stomach churn at the man's retort. Lucifer, face painted in exhilaration, summoned his collection of stolen hatsu.  _Bandit's Secret._  As the pages flipped upon ease, it stopped at a passage written  _"Indoor Fish:"_ twin forms that come forth from enclosed space, it's elaborate scales resembling arwana, gliding its joints throughout its considerably lengthy body. As if the atmosphere its ocean, these skeletal beings entered the space elegantly, almost eerily beautiful. Chrollo Lucifer would always admire how these maleficent creatures were brought to life. By far, his favorite hatsu.  _"Indoor fish are dimensional beings that devour anything from living beings to corpses. I am planning to disembody his corpse, but you could gamble upon it as a fake corpse if you will."_  the man gave a generous explanation.  _"Then let me confirm it! At least let me! Please...!"_  Kurapika pleaded desperately. But all the more, to rather not know.  _"-please..."_  The man paced towards the corpse, dragged it with ease, leaving trails of blood: an alarming hue of rust instead of fresh crimson. It could only mean the corpse was beyond a day over, and it made Kurapika even more shaken. The man stopped, the slurring sound of a body swept from the floor behind.

Lucifer slammed the limp body to Kurapika, before it slid down from the boy's petrified expression. The dense breath of iron, that nauseating stench of decay.  _"Leorio..."_  but the voice trembled, it would not go out. The boy could not gaze into those half-opened eyes. How could it be the same orbs who once gazed at him warmly?  _"I have lifted the restriction off your eyes so you could go ahead."_ The boy held a blank expression,  _"Go ahead and see for yourself."_ His resolution nearly wavered, but he put upon must. Kurapika shut this eyes, focusing what little of his unrestricted nen onto his eyes.  _"What are you waiting for...?"_ the main said, poking fun. His eyelids multitudes of heavy, unready to unfold what is in front of him. The fact that Lucifer would go so far as to let him confirm his doubts, the chance of a dire reality. That the corpse in front of him was real—

_"Gyou."_

The ambiance of the vicinity heightened indescribably. The peripheral vision of gyou slowly dissipated.. Leorio's image set aflame somewhere between the annals of his sin. Reverberating sounds, cancelling each other. A shriek but too faint, a deafening shriek alternating in his hears. Then he opened his eyes The boy gazed unto endless pitch black. The corpse held to his face, those hollow sockets, and there stood Lucifer, his palm holding a pair of, what was too obvious to describe. The boy felt something shattered. Something in him drowned, it never came to surface again. Collision of mass, corpses slated over one another, again, again, again, and again. His sentience convulsed in every parting direction. _Where is my mind?_  Where has it gone?

Tick.

The quaint sound of dropping of leakage. There was no other sound left.

Tick.

Tick. Tick.

Tick.

Tick. Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Clattering his psyche. Channeling his entirety upon that dripping sound. Where did it came from?

What leaked?

_"Lucifer.",_  the voice was no longer human.

_Tick._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Sorry for the short chapter, but please review. Brace yourself for the next chapter.


	3. Tactical Emergence

[…Two days ago…]

The walls of the cathedral emanated brightly. Yet for the boy the surrounding was deafening, his vision darkly shrouded. Floating orbs, the neatly lined flasks above his head. Impressively displayed on the tables, remained untouched. Kurapika lay splayed on the floor, two limbs detached: left arm, right leg. He felt like sinking from a warm pool beneath him. And above him stood a man; Chrollo Lucifer. The remaining paucity of his strength seethed away and the rest fell to black.

[…A day ago…]

A ringing sensation cycled through his head. A thudding sound pounded him as his consciousness was half adrift. Then his eyelids lightened, upon how excruciatingly painful his jaws felt, like it was dislocated. Stood before him was the 8th limb, specifically, Shizuku's knuckles. The lady attempted to land another fist until a voice commanded: "It's enough." And she left in a flash. Kurapika immediately jerked in reaction to the familiar voice. Moreover he felt an indescribable oddity his limbs. The boy remembered a pool of blood from his detached limbs. Upon gazing, it greatly bewildered him to see it attached again. Still, it was a grave situation, he was aware a solid tactic hardly consisted rebellion. "Shalnark." the man commanded the blonde in the corner of the vicinity, the boy eyed him silently. Into the view, Shalnark brought in what seemed like an adolescent boy. "GON..!" Kurapika immediately called out. His eyes furiously scanned for vital signs of life: Gon's chest was puffing, breathing. The boy let out a breath in relief. He came to the conclusion that he is still alive, although unconscious. "Enough news." the man stated. A quick motion suddenly blackened his vision. CLACK. And the boy was rendered unconscious again.

[Flashback End]

[Present]

"Lucifer." the voice no longer human. The man looked up to the blank gaze, penetrating him. Kurapika was swept, not with hastiness, but resolve. "Use me." stated the boy. Without questioning what he could offer, Lucifer approached him. The boy lifted his gaze, then regretting it upon the sight of the man's victorious glint. He could not feel that pulse of wrath he once had. It dissipated, somehow, beyond his wonder. "You haven't properly buried the dead, yet you are dragging the living with them." Lucifer's voice stern, emotionless. The statement jammed guilt onto gullet, Kurapika held his breath as he gazed upon Leorio's body. Suddenly, Lucifer gripped Kurapika's right hand, alarming him. The man casually played with the boy's fingers, then mumbled:  _"Emperor time."_  Crack. Kurapika screamed upon the snapping sound of his middle finger.  _"It's a troublesome ability. I'm not sure breaking your fingers will do. But I don't mind a little hindrance on your side."_  Kurapika's eyes widened, bracing impact.  _"Dousing Chain."_  Crack. Kurapika groaned in pain. As soon as he caught his breath, he spew at the man: " _If you want me to beg for my fingers, don't expect it..!"._ The man nodded as he prodded with the boy 's thumb. _"Pride and dignity, still intact, I see."_ Lucifer commented _._

 _"_ _Release Gon…"_ the boy said. Their gaze met and the animosity instantly elevated. "Prove your worth." the man demanded, his gaze penetrating. Kurapika boldly glared back at him. _"I will not put forth what I necessarily don't have to."_  the boy attempted to minimize his potential loss.  _"And where are your earlier plans to subject me to an auction…?! If I am threat, there must have been a more valuable reason than a meager billion! What is your true motive…? What do you want from me?!"_  Dimissing him, the man snapped another finger and Kurapika hissed in succession.  _"Subject to my every order." the man said. "I prefer not to annihilate you, for I have interest regarding the Dark Continent."_ The boy looked up in bewilderment, for the man knew such classified information.  _"You are a member of the Zodiacs. To dispose of you would mean obstruction to the course of my plan."_ explained the man and he playfully added,  _"Unless, you want to join the Genei Ryodan."_  Kurapika spat at the man _. "Fuck you and the screw lose you all are…!"_  The man straightened his slightly tilted posture from dodging, and then continued:  _"My utmost priority is the spiders. We concluded that in the long run, it is to their best interest to keep you alive."_ This greatly puzzled the boy.

 _"_ _I have news."_  Lucifer noted.  _"Good news."_  the man added, seeing how distressed the boy seemed.  _"We have no intention upon harming anyone of the Zoldyck household, for one of our members is affiliated with him. In accord, your friend Killua, we leave him be."_  The boy sighed in relief.  _"Another thing."_  Kurapika twitched at the notice. _"We are keeping an eye on that comrade of yours. The one with keen hearing."_  the man informed him.  _"Just tell me what you want."_  Kurapika raised his voice, enraged.  _"Be my eyes in the mafia and the Hunter Association. Just as any informant would exchange information, but you exchange with your life. I doubt you would be any use for any direct activities of the troupe's, the virtuous being you are, you would just hold us back."_  the man remarked.  _"In other words, you would like me to give information regarding the mafia activities, a majority of it involving auctions, including the prominent figures in the mafia. As well as gaining classified information regarding the Dark Continent. I assume you want a way to access the Dark Continent. Additionally, contact to Beyond Netero."_  Kurapika concluded succinctly. The man put a slight nod in satisfaction. The boy asked,  _"If you are to let me infiltrate and go back. Upon releasing me, will you detain Gon Freecks?"_  The man narrowed his eyes, then answered,  _"Your friend had lost his ability to use nen, it would not be practical to detain him of course. Instead, in his state, we prefer to have him closely monitored, should you compromise our interest."_  the man answered.

From the conversation, Kurapika draw upon conclusion that it was a temporary truce upon his friend's life. And respectfully, it would also restrict him from killing the Spiders. The downside is that they have an upper hand, meanwhile his safety was never ensured in the first place.  _But what piqued Lucifer's interest so much as to go as far as risking his troupe's safety upon obtaining information? The mafia? Unlikely. The Dark Continent? Probably._ Something odd crept from his reasoning:  _"If you killed Leorio, a member of the Zodiacs, won't that bring unnecessary attention to the troupe? Moreover, isn't the point of keeping me alive is not to not draw attention from the Hunter Association?"_  The man smirked, slowly circling his fingers on the boy's palm.  _"I never stated that I didn't wish to attract attention. Our act in York Shin was nothing short of shy, wasn't it? Additionally, it would be beneficial for your comrade to die in our hands. Wouldn't it draw much less attention to yourself to have any connection to us?"_ answered the man solidly. Lucifer loved the gushing animosity rising to the boy's eyes. Perhaps he interpreted it as a fluid definition of revenge. But that doesn't account for the other majority of reasons, which are—

 _"_ _Enough technicalities."_  the man concluded, hovering his hands over the boy's eyelids. And for the third time, the boy was rendered unconscious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: I find myself very engaged in writing this story to the point that I started writing daily. I try to maintain as so the quality does not falter. And I predict this story will span for 6 chapters minimal, although I hope it would be longer without dragging. I wonder If the pacing of this story is not consistent or even too slow or too face, critics are very valuable. Also, the story will be loyal to the manga. The Dark Continent Arc is unfortunately on hiatus, but I hope to write more about it.


	4. Carved Out Bled

A light of something, stirred him to open his eyelids. A slight rattling sound hissed as the boy wriggled awake, greeted by an excruciating headache. Kurapika counted exactly thrice, the many times he was knocked out flat, dismayed. Then it crept, the feeling that everything around him seemed, awfully wrong. That particular volume by Trevor Brown, or the short man engrossed in that book for any matter. The man lifted his eyes from his reading, Feitan, slightly seething in blood-thirst. Effectively, Kurapika hoped it wasn't from whatever the man was reading. Beside the short man, stood the female spider; Machi. Considering that the boy was knocked unconscious thrice so far, Kurapika wondered what happened between the lapses of him awake. There was this oddness between his thighs, as If he was from a stupor. Whatever numbingly lifted his pain was that strong to trouble him from properly maintaining a standing posture. The short man brutishly shot an exasperated glare, then proceeded to eye the boy's fingers. Slightly perturbed, Kurapika felt as If the man craved to pull his fingers out one by one, albeit not far from the reality of it.

"I want to pull his nails." Feitan mused his itching want. "No." Machi turned him down callously. The animosity between them grew extremely intense, their aura repelling each other. Kurapika, awkwardly perplexed as he wondered why he isn't anticipating the hostility between these fellow spiders. It looked like a storm coming, until— A coin flip. "Front." Feitan called his usual. "Back." Machi took with the rest. The moment the coin landed on the crevice of the floor, both of them grew a disgruntled expression. The coin stood between the crevices, exactly vertical. "It's side…" Machi remarked, obviously displeased. "I take side." Feitan settled nonchalantly upon snatching Kurapika's fingers. "Feitan!" the woman charged. Kurapika braced for an ugly collision.

"Suddenly, the door flew open. The two spiders stopped at their feet. "Is there any commotion?" the leader wondered upon the scent of calamity in the air. "Not at all." Feitan replied as If nothing happened, then slithered back to his seat. "Danchou, he was awake sooner than we thought." Machi imparted, trying to brush off the question. Lucifer trotted towards the three, then his gaze averted to that particular volume by Trevor Brown. "I could bring you more If you like." the man offered. "Thanks." Feitan replied gratefully, causing Kurapika to cringe. Unfortunately, the fact that his captor might also be into sadistic-paraphillia wasn't the worst of the boy's concerns. "Machi, Feitan, you may proceed back to the mission." asserted Lucifer. Upon nodding, Feitan disappeared in a flash, while Machi took a good glare at the boy one last time before she left. "You seem to have questions." the man commented on the boy's expression. Kurapika felt a few words stuck in his throat, then used the remaining: "What did you do to me when I was asleep?" The man lifted the volume of Trevor Brown left on the seat. "Certain things. But hardly amusing with a passive receiver." the man ambiguously described, swiftly flipping through the pages. It could've been easily interpreted, but the boy decided to stay stupid. For a moment he was glad for being half clothed, at least. "You read Trevor Brown..?" Kurapika asked in cold sweat. "I collect them. Intrigued yes, but not my source of hasty inspiration." reassured the man. After a few swipes, he stored the book away with his practical kerchief. "But I do like how how he makes them bleed." the man referred to the obvious book, his eyes glued to the scattered debris of the floor.

By fortuitous momentum, the man swept a shard of glass from the ground. Without warning, he grazed it down the boy's chest. Carving laggardly, a picture in his mind. Kurapika remained in stern, to hold it in as he glared at the man's unreadable expression. A finger in radius, a circle etched to his heart. The man lowered his head to pilfer a taste, to find himself slightly addicted. The boy didn't resist him, though wincing softly. "Then can you hear what I am about to do?" the man asked, but the boy didn't answer, but he could feel his vision grew blurry. Lucifer slithered his arms to the boy's waist, his tongue swept, drawing crimson. "Then what do you expect from this?" Lucifer whispered to his ear. The boy's eyes dilated, glassy. He viciously tugged at the strands of the blonde's hair. The man collided the tension with the passive hostility of the boy. Fervent things come in between, brushed past each other. Kurapika found himself panting heavily, regretting what his mind could not control. Of course it was not limp. Lucifer returned to greedily satiate the bleeding surface. The man was to his knees, tongue upon questionable sensitive places. The boy stirred, protested, but in lisp. He could feel the devil's nails grating his back remorselessly down him. Kurapika arched as it struck him, inadvertently whimpering from the scorching sensation. The boy groaned when the man took his nail down where it took an episode early, where it inched inside him. The man coiled leather to the boy's nape, strained collar to the man's wrist. Slightly suffocating the boy, the man knew it was tight fit as he intended it. A playful tug as he slowly rose up to kiss him, waging war. He took the boy's ears to his, "You're here for my entertainment."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Trevor Brown is the author of the artbook Feitan is always seen reading. Yes it may look like a haven for sadistic bloody pedophiles, with some odd fetish of porcelain dolls, leather, bondage, and siamese twins, but he is a great artist nevertheless. I stumbled upon his art-book once, I was 12. I have no more to say.
> 
> Anyways, I am seriously not sure If I should put a romance tag into it. I am into the physical depiction, but I don't think I am capable of writing fluffy romance in the story setting, nor is it fitting to it. But maybe, just maybe. I tried not to make it not obviously graphic as possible. It feels like all kinds of weird and it's terribly hard to make them explicit. I don't know If I am troubled by embarrassment or the fact that family might disown me upon discovery. And no I never wrote smut before. I hope I did not reference upon misleading things. Additionally, I sometimes picture Lucifer as a hot professor chick, but that's another story entirely.
> 
> I am bad at making chapter titles. Sorry for switching and changing them suddenly


	5. Pulsating Degradation

[He took the boy's ears to his,"You're here for my entertainment."]

A provocative statement, degrading at that, successfully fished an indignant glare to the man. He then ghosted, sunk itself on that thin neck, those fangs of his. The boy jolted at contact, painfully marked next to next on skin. It made him shudder at the feeling, he pictured like contamination. So much that he rather be leprous. "Its repulsive isn't it?" the man whispered to him, his exact mind. Kurapika ignored the man, shut his eyes in poignant surrender. The fleeting fragrance of cologne and the pulse under the grazing motion heightened his anxiety. Gradually, the grit loosened as the boy wriggled his wrists in relief, the chains lowered into not so subtle lengths. His felt his knees still feeble in standing, whatever knocked him out was still in him. "Down." Lucifer snapped, then proceeded to cap his knee, indifferent to degree of blow. Disintegrated by the sudden fall, he found the man already kneeling to his level. The boy did not look up. Lucifer scathed upon the injury on his back, then those same fingers that slithered intrusively, followed by a hiss to the what little of his resistance simply crashed and fell. Kurapika gasped.

_No, not there._

It was a glimmer of sunlight of peculiar sort of innocent. Lucifer was reminded of himself, upon the setting sun in Meteor City, frolicking innocently with their shrewd inhabitants. Yet the child had just murdered a man. Like a teasing dent on white, similar to the boy. Or what he used to be. In his panting voice, the boy felt his breath snaking above his eyelids. Shutting them abruptly, avoiding contact. The boy could feel as the man eloped moist, pressed repeatedly vicious, on both of them, his lips. And Kurapika was awfully disturbed that the man himself, a gouger of eyes, pressed his lips so alarmingly near to his. It shifted, those obscured scarlet irises behind them as Lucifer's hand swerved and felt the lines on his back. Grunting, the patches of tearing on his back, had to complain. His headache turned up a notch as the man, breathed into his ear in fervent whispers. Kurapika could only grit, sensing the man's artery pulsated beside him. So close, yet untouchable. That lifetime regret of not killing him earlier. The man cupped his cheeks, slipping his tongue to the boy's ear. Whispered melting heat, that made the boy sick. Give it to the man, the man that would slowly kill him.

The man rose, the boy's knees still glued on the ground, stationed his grip on the blonde's hair. "Open it." ordered the man. Lucifer observed the fascinating disorientation in his eyes, dilated as the boy focused on that particular shape in front of him. It was a very uncanny scene, how the boy was knelt before him, like he belonged to the man. Kurapika averted his sight, rebelling from the unnerving yank on his hair. "Please don't make me do this." Kurapika narrowed his eyes to the fact that he had to beg against it. "Please.." he plead under shaking breath. "-don't make me do this." Blasé, the man's gaze hardly reflected anymore sympathy. It sliced a little of his heart, bleeding proportions of eager malice. These innate desires, foreign to him yet always, like the cavity in his white.

"Use your teeth."

Lips upon leather belt, quaking reluctance. Heaved his breath as his eyes felt strangely glassy. According tugs on his strands, signaling him to bring it further. He closed his eyes, shutting them tightly as he pressed his lips onto the metal clips. Kurapika shifted his jaw, tugging at the leather. Pulling slowly, releasing his grip, repeat. Lastly coiled his teeth upon the strap, detained under the piece of the metal, has finally come undone. The boy froze still. It oddly occurred to him, how it was like inhaling valium. And the man circled his fingers upon the boy's head, threading the boy's brewing hesitation. The boy's teeth proceeded to clip upon the zipper. Very slowly and reluctantly, pull it down to completion. Kurapika stood still, loss at action. This is not how it grants to, nor how it meant to be. The man simply loved the addition of confusion to that suppressed wrath written all over his face. Lucifer thought it suit the boy well. "Lastly, pull it down." he ordered the boy. And the boy stirred, perplexed. It was the last piece between that particular he boy tugged gently and surely in hesitance, it was persistent piece of cloth, given to the tightness. Undone, it sprang to the boy's face. Kurapika could feel the rise from his gall, that he wanted to vomit, disgusted at everything, especially himself. The man decided to spare him another breath, hand slowly trailing down his whispers. The scent of musk, the length infront of him. Lucifer slowly lifted his feet, brushing past the boy's stiffness. And the world spun uncontrollably. Upon being discovered that his body betrayed him, the boy felt drained of his dignity. Lucifer's sole circled, pressed to stimulate the boy. Kurapika shut his eyes, not a single whimper he let free. Then the men stopped. "Do it." he ordered.

The boy didn't notice how fear quickly crept to his eyes. "Please don't make me do this." Kurapika begged once more. Indifferent, the man landed a kick on the boy's crotch, causing him to curl in pain. "Take the edge." he repeated in a indifferent manner. The most horrid of all was the fact that the man wasn't being impatient, but he was simply savoring the minute of the agony. "Your friend can join us, If you like." the man teased him, of but an obvious threat, causing the boy's eyes to widen in horror. "You motherfucker." the boy snarled before straightening his tongue. Upon tasting the moist of the tip, his face immediately formed a sour expression. The man violent jerked on his strands, causing the boy to hiss as the pain shot throughout his roots. It was a signal, the boy was aware, His tongue rolled over as the man adjusted position to the motion. Inch by inch the tongue slithered, the boy intentionally spitting upon it once. Unfortunately, it was what it needed. Soon it was well coated and the boy let his mouth open.

Without warning, the man pushed it pass the boy's mouth. Muffled screams between the invaded crevices came about incomprehensible. Lucifer violently gripped his hair, according to the vigorous motion of his bucking. Kurapika could feel it pulsating on his throat as his eyes watered, the gag reflex begging release, but he held back. Inhaling came about difficult with the wide length obstructing most of his passage. The boy wriggled slightly, whimpered in subtle attempts to shake him off. The man cradled the boy's head, pushing it forcefully. A hand on his head the other on the boy's collar. The man bucked even more, forcefully pushing his head all the way down on his. The man felt the muffled vibration and slight resistance of a tongue throughout his length, given that the boy was trying to scream. It was all too stimulating. It shoved deeply, occupying the boy's throat and he could only breathe all so scarcely from the merciless friction. The disgusting act of pleasuring this man successfully depleted the dignity inside him painfully, chipping slowly by every motion. Kurapika felt his throat was pretty much slaughtered by the unforgiving motion.. Suddenly the boy choked from the sudden release. His lining quenched the pulsating length. It poured down, overwhelmed him. The motion well pressed unto him, made him unable to gag. The man slowly dragged his blade from his back to his neck as he slowly seethed to bliss. The man pulled out. The boy was trembling, his boy covered in perspiration. What didn't went down dripped from his orifice, a very arousing sight to the man. "Swallow it." the man ordered. Hot tears from torn dignity, the boy spat it aside,disobeying him. And he wondered what possessed him to even comply to the degenerate. The man sheathed back his length, fixing his undone belt. Lucifer went back to kneel, to look him straight at the eyes. It was wrath unlike any other he has seen.

And the man kissed him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Downright euphemized smut is extremely hard to write. I add, very. Today I received a review and it woke me up instantly for school. It was a rare and pleasing occurrence, thank you for the kind reviewer. Energized, it made me wrote this longer chapter. Thanks again.
> 
> I usually type the chapters in my classes, there was history today, so it left generous amounts of time for a longer chapter. Hiding my mobile phone from the teachers was hardly a task compared to the rigorous task of typing around 1000+/- on a touch keyboard. But it was challenging. Long distance relationships can do wonders to your typing speed on the cellphone, but it was of the long long past. Then I would edit it again in the computer after I settled with school matters. Do not worry, I will update daily still. Sorry for the short chapters at times.


	6. Momentarily

[The man kissed him.]

It was the aftertaste, the everything of it all. In his mind he was bitter, but the more he gave into the man, it's as If his own has gone bland. It was a war between the pressing lips as the boy indignantly resisted the deepening, the whirpool motion of the man. But instead, by doing so had given the man what he wanted. Dominating the motion, and soon it was muffled noises slipped between surrender. And the boy's body arched forward into eloping. The boy eyed at himself, then to the man. To his disdain, the man was already neatly dressed as If he never violated him. While he himself was still so shaken, messy, bleeding at most. "Ease it " the man called for when the chains lowered completely, now his hands were tied to his back instead. And he felt his body fell to the embrace of the man, who lowered his back, inclined to the floor. "Relax."the man added, but not at all soothing.

And he struggled but the man pulled at his restraints the chains as his lips pulled towards his. The indulgent sounds from the man's lips suited the boy's resistant ruffling motion. Kurapika felt his hands coiled on his waists, then the man's tounge slipped into his. Lowering his head, Lucifer marked everywhere upon the boy'chest. It was a sick pleasure to him as the boy was writhing as he passed the sunken places where it had bled. To the more subtle points of the chest he left nips. Lucifer lifted his head and bit the boy's lips, already swollen red.

"Stop..." the boy muttered under his breath, trying to yank away from those greedly lips. "Stop.." his breath wavered. Ignoring him the man trailed his fingers brush past the boy's stomach as the man occupied his lips again. Lucifer overpowered him, pressing further, painful suctions to the boys tounge, invading every attempt of the boy at pushing him off. Kurapika hissed as he felt the man's fingers scrambling much lower, down there. The boy suppressed himself from reacting to the man's bombarding on the sensitivity between his thighs. The man's hands inched all the more further as the boys eyes widened in this continuying horror.

In impulse, the boy bit the man's lips viciously causing it to bleed. The man on top of him stopped himself. A tint of red dripped on the boys cheek from the mans lips, slightly eyes met. But Kurapika quickly averted his gaze, knowing that the man wasn't exactly pleased. Lucifer lowered his head slowly and his head placed beside the boy. Kurapika frozed. The man's knees raised gradually, until it nudged between the boy's thighs, circling slightly. Kurapika tensed, and the man answered him with a gnarling bite on his chest, then drafted his claws down in a long painful line of what was already bleeding from earlier, the boy screamed, then muffled "Shh..." the man hushed his slowly. Lucifer cupped his face and arrayed his eyes to meet the boys. "You can't do this with me.." the boy said in his seeping turmoil. "We mutully detest each other"

The man lowered his lips to the boys ears, "A fitting role to degrade you to this level." The man gripped him, hoisted him up as their eyes met again. "I won't be gentle on the likes of you" he swept lips above the boy's then proceeded to devour them. Nipping, swirling his tounge as the boy writhed. "I'lld love to ruin you for sure." The man drove his caps to the boy's crotch causing him to scream, while he widened those legs with his arms, as he uttered, "Unless you want to beg." Kurapika spat at him and the man upon dodging, slammed his caps even harder at the boy's sensitive area. The boy let out a shriek as he curled, his back arching in pain. Kurapika then mustered himself to gaze man with the most pleading expression he had ever done. "Please.." the boy begged. A crooked brow, Lucifer found himself dissapointed at the obedience, then he yanked the blonde's hairs upwards, asking impatiently,"Please what..?" The boy looked him straight in the eye. And begged, did he.

"Please go to hell."

Chrollo Lucifer wasn't dissapointed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A.N: Sorry it was short and lackluster. I have a lot due including papers and a cosplay convention this week. And yeah bad lime on this one, I will tamper on it when I am on the weekends. Ill still update daily, so stay tuned. Please review even as anonymous, I will know my shortcomings especially on a daily basis of new chapters. I really appreciate it, thank you for reading.]


	7. Kindling Scars

The man certainly wasn't disappointed, but he was annoyed when certain things had come afloat in his mind, especially in such unfavorable periods. It was how the struggling boy under his feet reminded him of himself in the past. Lucifer, if he would dote upon such things, would be vastly related to a certain span in a human's life, a state of complete dependence. Humans, of course not having such privilege of species such as chimera ants, he had assumed that it was a scarce probability that he had not die before he was capable to take care of himself. It was simply a miracle. If Meteor City had proper burials, one could make a fortune from making tiny little coffins from all sorts of nasty abortions, mistreated infants, and malnourished children. He wondered to that particular day in the span of his vulnerability, an imprint fresh still. Frolicking about in his tender age of six, as he idled about the shores of the contaminated waters of Meteor City. Back when the sparkling glimmer in his eyes seemed out of place in a desolate place such as this. His redeeming feature being almost innocent, as he had reminisced, a dent in white. It was almost fleeting, that day, how that day might have formed the crookness in his own, as of now. And it was fresh like yesterday. That particular day, young Lucifer laid breathless on a musty floor. He could not recall how he was brought here, how he lay sprawled on the floor. Before, it was the incorrigible stench of decay, but now it was the acrid, pungent smell of an abandoned stead. His clothes though not much, now scarce, even barely on him. What a curious transition.A man sat a few meters away within the vicinity, eyeing his movements. Young Lucifer gazed at the man in a mixture of confusion and alarm, for in Meteor City, disappearing individuals are as common as it can get. Then it occurred him how he was struck unconscious, upon waking he writhed, struggled as the man detained his resistance in his forceful arms. How just moments earlier, the man forcefully shoved his length into him, which was now was a gaping wound, oozing out, the boy reached out to see, it was clearly blood diluted with things he had not yet understood. And the boy cringed from the blistering wound that was almost intolerable. The man was sitting silently in the corner, observing him. Young Lucifer scanned the room to equip himself the sharpest object he laid his eyes on. In a flash, he darted to the man with murderous intent. Unfortunately, his attack was quickly nullified as the man slammed him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Then what came next he hardly remembered: the next morning he could barely walk, being so weak that he had to drag himself out. And the boy had to palpate himself to a nearby wall, his body full of cuts and bruises. The boy quivered as he embraced this shaking feeling of how glad he was to simply be alive. Simply dismissed what one would call a childhood trauma as a passing day of one's life. He saw the vast difference, the way he viewed defenselessness, compared to this boy he is attempting to corrupt. The gruesome bits remained in his memory, but he sure knew for most it would scar one for life. Not him. But to him, it was simply an interesting flashback.

Only a split fraction of a second has just passed from so from his rapid maze of mind., but the boy caught to his gaze. Lucifer felt a piercing glare from the boy, seeing how the man somewhat blanked out. The man lifted his brow at the boy's expression, who then commented: "You seem awfully distracted for a rapi-." The man kissed him as he dropped himself on top of the boy, drawing writhing struggle from the boy. "It was but a momentous slip." he answered dryly beside the boy's ears. Lucifer spread the boy's legs forcefully open and positioned himself between the boy. It was happening to quickly for the boy as he started to thrash about , despite being hopelessly pinioned. Lucifer noted it was he was indeed a parallel of the very same way that man in his memory violated him, mirroring the same atrocity he is committing. The man found it rather amusing for himself to correlate both events in such a way. In other words, he is well aware how fucked was. Kurapika braced himself, shutting his eyes, upon feeling a tip on his entrance, jolted. Without warning, the man vigorously shoved his entire length into the boy. Screams reverberated through the vicinity as the man bucked even more mercilessly. "Pull it out!" the boy screamed in indescribable tearing pain inside him. It hurt a lot more than he could hold in his screams. The man could feel his member, lubricated from the boy's tearing walls. Lucifer's hands were pressing down heavily upon the resistance the boy put up as he kissed him. Deepening, ignoring the boy's pleading, muffled completely by his tongue.. And the man slammed vigorously unto him, the boy writhed, his legs kicking about. The man pressed even more to him as they wrestle about in the ground. And the man grew restless as he drove into him even harder, indifferent to the boy's screaming plead. The man's nails was deeply stuck to the boy's skin, causing the boy to hiss out. It wasn't nearly as painful until the man started to drag his nails down the boy's chest.. The red suited the boy's pale complexion, a sincere composition from animalistic desire, the man dithered about rather conceptually. Kurapika writhed as he felt the man's tongue upon the fresh wound as he rhythmically slammed in. Meanwhile his own member brushed past the man's abdomen, fluidly moving, teasing him repeatedly.

"Fuck..!" profanity slipped unusually from the boy as the man pressed unto him faster, whilst grating the surface of his chest. The man didn't like what he was spewing, he opinionated that such vulgarity hardly suit the boy's typically intelligent demeanor. "Fucking-"the boy stopped when Lucifer hefted his member in his hands. "You pedophile..!" The boy vented out his build up frustration with the friction in him. "It is unbecoming of you to be this vulgar. Poor use of words rather.." the man remarked, his nails clenched substantially. After letting out a hiss, despite reticence, snarled, "Right back at you..!" The man suddenly shoved in and withdrew his nails, took his face to his, biting his lips hungrily. His lips swelled considerably, leaving several places with trickling red. Lucifer thrusted even harder, then upon casualty, thought that the boy would be somewhat vulgar, in his obvious predicament. Kurapika was overwhelmed at the thought that flew speedily in his mind, from how he was being molested by a man such as this, most odd of all it was him complying to the contrite, and the most irritating of all, the boy regretted how he had not rip out his nemesis' family jewels, much much earlier. To this, the boy wryly squinted at the man, making the man to stop and noticed how misplaced. "Is something bothering you?"the man automatically asked, his voice hardly considerate. Then it dawned to him he could have restructured his generous query better. And in all his boiling temper, snapped back at the man; "Excuse me? You're molesting me and you ask what's-" the man quickly pressed his lips to the boy, as if he was pulling back the question. As the boy squirmed through his tongue, the man noticed it gave off a pleasant vibration, and he elevated the kiss even further. Without warning, he unloaded inside the boy, causing him to moan as the tension subsided inside man slightly arched his back as he took out his length, already satisfied. The sudden vacuum, the liquid oozing out of him, how his opening was gaping painfully. Kurapika curled up reflectively when the man separated his body from his, the lingering pain shot throughout his body.

The man stood, standing, between his legs was Kurapika, curling in pain. He bent slowly and grated the boy's back with his knife, a straight line. The boy turned to lay flat on his back to avoid anymore of the noxious blade. "Stay still." the man ordered. And Lucifer grated his blade down his chest, carving a number. The boy upon noticing looked up to him in crooked confusion, amidst the burning sensation. "The number of the one you took revenge." he said, his voice devoid of emotion. The boy just glared back at him in complete resilience. Both their eyes meet, one devoid of emotion, the other a floodgate. The man walked over the boy and trotted, leaving the boy. Kurapika was confused at why the men left him so suddenly. It upset him however so slightly that he was pretty much left like a used object. Kurapika was momentarily relieved until he heard the clacking sound of heels from another figure that came about trotting. And the boy's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Hisoka...?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A.N: I apologize for not updating yesterday. I will update 3 chapters today in return, which will also conclude the end of this story. Stay tuned and please review! It is uplifting to receive a review, well appreciated.]


	8. Abberation

The next day, Chrollo Lucifer went back and it was quite a scenery: Kurapika laid wide eyed, bare naked on his back, was just still, awfully still. The scenery was best described as quite gory. It was a lot worse than when he had left him, but the man wasn't surprised. It was Hisoka, after all. The boy must have sensed his arrival, but to the man's curiosity; laid perfectly still. Lucifer took a few steps till he was just right above him. Upon blank eyes and a translucent gaze, the boy in an extremely languid manner, turned his head to the man. Like a dead corpse, the man thought to himself. Hisoka was certainly better than himself if the terms of degrading someone and he really didn't hold back, the man thought to himself. Or course he had no pity, it goes without saying. "You.." a quivering voice came about. The man looked at the boy and it was enthralling how it was an expression of a blankness shrouding fiery wrath, like seeping red mist. "You sold me off..?" the voice was hoarse. The man peered at the boy's body, full of lacerations, complemented with painful bruises. A piece of card was stuck in the tendons of his shoulders and legs. It seems that Hisoka did quite a number of the his sadistic card tricks, the man mused.

"Answer me!" The chains shook as the boy rose, his body still trembling from the heavy cuts on his body. "YOU SOLD ME OFF LIKE A DAMN PROSTITUTE!" the boy shouted at the man in blaring wrath, his chains rattling as he tried to liftl himself. The man looked at the boy, his eyes blasé in response. "It was a good exchange for information." the man answered without remorse, causing the boy to glare at him indignantly. "He didn't maim or disable you, that's good." the man added. Lucifer eyed his expression for further reaction, for it was entertaining for him to poke fun at the boy. " It seems that I would ask you of more." he stated as he lowered himself and started to kiss him and further punctured his wounds. Knowing the boy's current state of enmity, he made sure to have his Benz pointed at the boy's neck. Kurapika was already so limp, too weak to move that he could not thrash about any further. Entertaining the clown all night was nearly intolerable for his entirety. Kurapika felt that his mind was that of twisted nerve. The stood above him then knelt, grabbing a handful of hair and melted the boy's lips. The other hand pulling out cards from the boy's body swiftly, drawing groans from the boy. Lucifer took note the distinct flavor from the last time he tasted the boy's lips, probably Hisoka's doing. The inside of the boy's orifice tasted rather questionable, a taste of iron with alcohol. Making the man wonder what Hisoka did to the boy. Upon brisk motion, the man jerked away to withdrew lips, startled. He wiped them clean to his arms, a disfigured smirk on his face. He nearly let out a rather boisterous snort, but held to himself.

"He poured methanol down your throat?" the man questioned the boy who was just laying there confused. The boy looked away, his eyebrows knitted in the memory. "You can still speak after such a noxious concoction? I salute you." the man commented in then his eyes caught to the small pool of blood. "It must be yours after ingesting the such, I am surprised. If I hadn't come he would've imbrued himself with your blood. " the man commented, amused. "Since I won't be touching your lips anymore, I can tell you some things you might bite me for."

* * *

A few days later, Kurapika was sitting on the jock of a limousine as his mind wondered about. How incredibly unexpected it is for the man to release him two days later. In that course of two days, Kurapika was given to the hands of the rest of the troupe members. They were mortifyingly gruesome: Sphinx has brutally crushed his arms, fractured and splintered his bones in many manners as he wrestled with him, defenseless without nen; Shalnark was into intense electrocution; Nobunaga nearly skinned his entire back, with all the extra abuse he inflicted with his fists; Koltopi was surprisingly into bludgeoning with terrifyingly blunt objects; Kalluto simply experimented various cuts to his skin; Franklin and Bonolenov indulged in all kinds of, unspeakable horror to his joints; Feitan had pulled his nails, snapped his fingers off, all the other gruesome forms he could indulge in restriction, a handful of them straight from Trevor Brown's. All in the end, his body was stitched back again by the female spider, Machi, after she hanged him with incredibly fine threads, lacerating his skin in indescribable means to gravity. Despite the one being the less physical, Chrollo Lucifer completely shattered his dignity that day. And he rather have the rest than the detestable man's tongue slipping into his. And the man made a show of gouging the boy's left eye, immediately sewn back by Machi. Kurapika shuddered at the very thought that he experienced every inch of it awake. Even long after he ameliorated himself with his chains, the lingering feeling of pain persisted. The boy let out a loud sigh, knowing that he would never forget. Bordering insanity, but fortunately he was extremely persistent. That time he really thought they are abandoning the idea to use him to join the expedition for information. Kurapika put his head back and shut his eyes tightly, washing away his thoughts. His body would never be the same.

The limousine drove away and the boy watched the scenery passing about. His eyes drifted to the hollowness in his chest. That day, If only he hadn't involved his anyone, all of this would cease to happen. It was indeed a regret of a lifetime. The car soon pulled into a grand hall, greeted by a red carpet. The boy stepped into the estate, the Nostrade mansion. Greeted by the servants and bodyguards, he strode through, reflecting upon his current position in the mafia: how he would need to dismiss himself from informing any alarming activities of the Genei Ryodan to the mafia. It was well suited that these two underworld organization annihilate each other after all, the blonde tried to assure himself. A servant offered him a glass of merlot, which he took, deciding that he needed to soothe himself. As he neatened his cuffs, a short figure approached him. "Kurapika." the soothing voice called out, a tone of wary in the voice."Where have you been?" the woman reached for his hand. "Senritsu, I am glad you are okay." the boy answered in relief. " I had to disappear for an urgent business." the boy answered. "I am sorry for causing worry.." he started to feel disgusted for coughing out obvious lies. Senritsu's gaze fell on him, he knew that the woman already sensed the irregularity. His lie was already plain out from the very beginning. The woman opened her mouth to question what is wrong, but decided against it. "You changed." the woman remarked of the boy's eerie heartbeat, voice reflecting sympathy. Kurapika smiled at her weakly, "Yes I have." The woman then lifted her brow. "You have a guest." Senritsu smiled, catching the sound of the opened door. They peered down to the stairs of the open door as the guest trotted into the room. Their gaze met 's eyes widened in disbelief. A clattering sound from the vial that fell from his grip.

"Leorio…?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: I forgot that page break exists. And no I wont write Hisokura in a Kurokura fic. Ah It is funny how two chapters ended with a cliffhanger quoting the name of characters, now that I have only realized it now.. But it has to be a clattering sound of falling glass for an extra cliché. I will update the final chapter by around 2 hours or so. I would need to grab some seems that the tiny dictionary and thesaurus in my head shuts down when I get hungry. I am sure you could handle the cliffhanger.
> 
> I apologize If the quality of vocabulary declined as well as the flow so far. It might be a lackluster compared to the earlier chapters. And I've onlychecked the story twice so far (spellcheck included), due to the demands of school and the such. It is also because I want to finish this story before long periods of personal chemistry experiments. It involves mice and titanium oxide. I feel rather excited to update daily so far, especially with the first day being able to publish two chapters. Despite skipping yesterday, I am glad I could finish three chapters to compensate, along with the ending. I will fix the writing once I am finished of course and update the Author's Note ultimately.


	9. Book In Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A.N: It was a triple chapter release in one night, that was intense. Thank you for reading, please review If you enjoy it. If not, constructive criticism is very welcomed. Also it has come to the end of the story, thank you loyal readers.]
> 
> But stay tuned for an extra chapter about what really happened with Hisoka and Kurapika that night.

Chrollo was sitting in the public library, callously smuggling books into his convenient kerchief –a quarter dozen of them by Nietzsche. A copy of Sprach Zarashuztra in a Spider's hand was enough to guard the world from temporary chaos. The man tilted his head, although unnoticeably slight, his mind juggled upon the morality of things. A word blinked in the sea of words: ubermensch. Perhaps he justified his atrocities, a right as a superior being? Probably, but then he reflected back to his rather humble take on things. Maybe not. He flipped about in his pondering. It would certainly be interesting to be the sole survivor in this imminent egalitarian society, he cogitated. He proceeded to flip the book with another hand, commiting theft with the other.

His cell phone ringed. Interruption during his reading time was the bane of his existence. Not that he was an impatient man, he has an entity of some sort with books. It didn't leave him in a pleased mood. The man picked the phone and was quite interested with the name on the dial. Oh, it must be regarding his undead friend. "Good morning." he greeted in a rather anticipating tone. "FUCKER, EXPLAIN WHAT GAMES ARE YOU PLAYING WITH ME?!" it was loud enough to turn heads from the shelves. Ignoring the curious stares, the man answered rather nonchalantly; "Your friend isn't dead. He is a Zodiac, it is as you said how it would be quite a mess if he dropped dead." The man flipped to the next page. "THEN WHAT IS THAT CORPSE YOU SHOWED ME?!" the blonde's volume from the line was hardly discreet. "I would appreciate If you reduce the volume, I am in a public library." the man flipped back a page upon the curious statement on the book, half testing the boy's patience. "WELL..?, the voice over the phone was growing very impatient. "It was a real corpse with a much different face, but Hisoka's dokiri texture had to make do. Aren't you even a slight grateful that your friend isn't just a dokiri duplicate right there and now?" the man replied as he added with a wide smirk, "Now, do you trust me when I say that the friend in front of you is truly him?" The voice from the other side went silent for awhile. There was muffled sounds of interaction. Apparently the other side was confirming something as he expected. "Yes I trust you. That was a ridiculous prank you imbecile." the voice came back once again after a moment. Lucifer was enjoying himself, but nevertheless he tried to restrain himself from teasing unnecessarily; "It was a strategic threat, rather the devastation on your face was quite out of this world." The man pulled the phone away from his eardrums, until all the berating died down from the phone."Oh and one thing." the man added after the commotion died from the other side. "All the best with your expedition." Lucifer stood from the seat behind him, intentionally pitching his voice to sound like a caring mother. "Whatever, I am hanging up." the boy from the phone hastily dimissed him. "But wait." Lucifer interrupted the boy, equally brisk.

"See you there."

The voice over the line froze. Lucifer brusquely disconnected the call, picked his copy of Sprach Zarasuthra, ridding the world of chaos ad interim.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Afternote]
> 
> I cannot shake the feeling that my writing might appear stiff, because I myself, do not read novels. The fiction I read are mostly from this web and grandpa-literature. I am more of a non-fiction, news kind of person, but I cannot express how happy I am to express myself in this fic. My favorite fanfiction writer so far has to be lunartick, who owns an elaborate style with equal sass. I draw upon inspiration from the way her extensive vocabulary, succinctly unfolds every story. I suit a more narrative style of writing, but I hope I can one day write in her level.
> 
> I try to portray Lucifer as inhumane as I imagine him to be. I am afraid it will turn some people off, but I hope to portray as realistic as possible. How a psyche of a true psychopath would. I mistakenly put the tag of romance earlier, I find their relationship is very dark. Who knows it might develop to something else, but even so, it is already twisted beyond repair. It might appeal to S & M / KuroKura fans, the way I do. But I try to keep the audience as general as possible. I intentionally write the story ambiguously enough that you could conclude what you wish for. Chapter 1 (spoiler) ice shard was never stated where it ended. It could be a wound, or something entirely different. If you know what I mean. It elevated considerably in the much later chapters obviously. But I hope it isn't too creepy.
> 
> (originally from FF reviews)  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11188809/1/
> 
> It's my first fic and I thank you for Kurachan for my very first review, it was warming to see that. The suspense from the second chapter will heighten very quickly. Also, express update at least twice weekly, so please follow If you enjoy it. I apologize for all the constant typos and fixes here and there. I admit, Iam elated that I finished my first fanfic and work on in consecutively. It was all very tiring but exciting. But I hope you all enjoy reading it neverthless. There are a lot of things tha I might've done wrong and there was a lot of cliffhangers that I wonder how did I even come up with one once I end up with a chapter. And no one died in here, except the poor substitute corpse. It was a challenge to write smut because whatever intelligent notion you would come in just dissipated. Thank you for going so far to this point despite it all.
> 
> Leave reviews If it is worth your time, I would be very delighted. I'm planning to write about young Chrollo and all his shenanigans from a candy store robbery to disguising in a pastor's cassock. It would be tons of fun. Please look forward to my next story!


End file.
